Obscured
by pkfloyd94
Summary: The title really explains it.   Read it to find out more.   /New Chapter-Morning After - sick!house /Comments please
1. Conscious

**Obscured**

This is the first chapter of this story and there will be more to come.

Sorry it is so short. Hope you like it. :)

I opened my eyes to blurs roaming smoothly from left to right. Gradually these figures began to lucid and I recognized them instantly. They must have noticed because they faced me; lips moving rhythmically. I heard a noise in the distance: less then a whisper an endless repetition. While pondering on this I failed to realize I was being spoken to yet another familiar face this one full of concern staring into me. A look in which one would expect when waking up in a hospital bed. I could feel the joints of my fingers crack as I flexed my hand stiffened from a motionless slumber. I stared at my hand and noticed my vision became more obscured. I blinked to bring everything back into focus. As I did so I felt my eye lids were beginning to fall; my rising exhaustion becoming increasing difficult to ignore. The mere effort it took to stay awake drained me of all my remaining energy and again it seems I fell into the obis.


	2. Mixed Reality

**Obscured**

I decided my chapters where to short so I combined them. Please Review. Hope its decent.

Enjoy: )

Everything was dark, the stars emitted small rays of light to the sky above. The wind blew ever so slightly, guiding the crisp autumn leaves swiftly across the sidewalk. A deep sigh escaped my lips as I descended towards the grass. Listening to this sound of crickets chirping in the night, I placed my cane on the wooden table in front of me. Then, I took a seat on the table beside it; slowly tilting my head back until it hit the table. Placing my right leg over my left; I preceded to close my eyes. Thoughts of the past week flooded my mind. My eyes opened and my gaze was cast up but my mind was in my office discussing a case with my team. _Foreman stood near the door to the outer office doing his usual thing acting all high and mighty to create the illusion of authority. The rest of the team was throwing ideas back and forth, all of which of course were wrong. Taub was reading the patients file aloud while simultaneously writing possible diagnosis on the white board. Meanwhile, I was sitting at my desk focusing on my computer screen trying my absolute best to ignore them._ My breath hitched, I clutched my chest as a wave of intense pain ripped through it. Then, strangely as quickly as the pain appeared it was gone. Wheezing I began taking deep breaths to control my breathing. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me like at ton of bricks making me light headed. My entire body was engulfed in fatigue and i could barely move. Eventually, I gave up and let my heavy eye lids fall shut. Within seconds I was in a deep sleep.

"House"

A soft delicate hand grasped mine.

"House"

A deep groan was my only response. Wearily, I opened my eyes but slammed them shut the minute the painfully blinding lights attacked them. Keeping my eyes firmly shut I spoke "The lights" I mumbled surprised by the crackling rasp that was my voice. The next time I opened my eyes I was welcomed to a dim lit room. I looked up to see the same concerned eyes as before but this time they seemed more relieved and had the same effect on me. Everything around me was different then before more clear. At the far side of the room a doctor was skimming over my chart; scribbling detailed notes on the side of the page. When the chart hit the end of the bed I realized the doctor was in fact my best friend.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in his usual kind manner.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it imminently realizing I desperately needed some water. I motioned my hand towards my throat to indicate I needed water. A white foam cup filled with water was then placed in my hands. I took a sip and felt better as the cool liquid made its way down my throat. Sitting up I drank every last drop of water before handing it to Wilson.

"Foggy, can't seem to focus" I rasped leaning my head back against the pillow tired and weak.

The room began to spin I closed my eyes tight the dizziness causing my head to throb.

"House, what's wrong?" the calming feminine voice asked.

"Rooms spinning" I answered barely audible.

"Open your eyes" she said worry seeping into her voice.

I attempted to do as she asked but found I was unable my head and body felt heavy.

"House, Stay with me" she said shaking my shoulders lightly.

"I can't" I whispered and with that everything went black.


	3. Morning After

**Chapter 3 – Morning After **

_ I know I haven't updated in a very long time, blame a mixture of family crisis and numerous bad health issues. This is boring lets get on with the story and as always all comments are helpful. Hope you enjoy this chapter : ) _

"Hey, you okay man?" an incredibly annoying up beat voice asked.

Grumbling incomprehensible curses I opened my eyes,

"I was until you showed up".

Then I noticed the sky,

"It's morning?" I asked out loud.

"Yup, 8 o'clock " He said checking his phone while simultaneously jogging in place. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, grabbed my cane and gradually rose from the bench. While getting to my feet I noticed the jogger still hadn't left and was sporting the "can I help the poor ol' cripple" look. I gave a loud irritable sigh,

"Stop jogging in place besides making you look like an idiot it's making my head hurt. And to answer your implicit question no I don't need your help." The jogger stopped jogging and stared at me seemingly annoyed but still had not moved from his current location.

"Why, are you still here?" I sighed irritated. My pleasant demeanor reworded me with a glare though to my relief he said nothing and ran off looking fairly pissed off. The effects of sleeping on a bench hit me half way to the car when simultaneously both my back and my leg began to throb. But, I didn't halt in my endeavor for I was determined to get to my pills, which were located in the glove compartment of my car. With each step the pain spiked, breaths turning to pants, pants sounding more like groans. Light sweat dripped down my face as my pulse began to race rapidly. When I was about to collapse my car was in view, with a deep groan I used my remaining will power to limp to my car. Finally reaching the vehicle, I swung the door open and fell into the soft leather seats with a grunt, eyes closing in pure fatigue. Weakly, I opened the glove compartment (that was absent of any gloves) and grabbed the orange pill bottle. I untwisted the cap chucking it aimlessly, pouring two remaining pills into my palm and dry swallowed them without hesitation. Leaning my head back slightly, I waited for them to take effect. When the pain fell back down to a bearable level, I shut the door and started the car knowing exactly where I needed to go.

[H]

When I limped into the building I was pleased to see that Cuddy was absent from her usual post and made my way undisturbed to Wilson's office.

"You look like crap." Wilson stated as I entered his office shutting the door behind me.

"Feel like it too." I responded honestly as limped towards his couch.

I laid on his incredibly comfortable couch and closed my eyes.

"Leg Hurt?" he asked in his usual concerned manner.

"Yea and just about abut everything else," I added. When Wilson didn't respond I continued "Went to the park last night; passed out on a bench".

"All night?" he shouted. I nodded tiredly. "No wonder you're so early"

"Why were you at the park at night?"

"Needed to think" I answered hand clenching my leg.

"You in pain?"

"About that, I need you to refill my prescription, I'm all out." I told him preparing myself for his famous rant, though it never came, only an overly dramatic sigh as a response. Then to my surprise he roughly opened his desk drawer and pulled out his prescription pad, slapping it on the desk then filling it out.

I opened my eyes to look at him,

"Wait, no lecture?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Do you want a lecture?" He asked boldly not even glancing up.

"No thank you" I stated giving him a questioning look before once again closing my eyes.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(Wilson's pov)

Normally, I would have given him a hard time about his over use of a certain narcotic but, decided to spare him. He had a ruff night and frankly, him being so honest concerns me.

"Here" I said ripping the prescription from the pad. When I heard no response from him I looked over my desk to see his eyes closed and noticed a light snore coming from his nose. The man needed sleep but, not on a couch. With that I stood up and walked over to him.

"House wake up" I stated shaking his shoulder lightly. No response so I said it again this time much louder, still nothing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(House's pov)

"Wake up" Wilson yelled right in my ear.

"I'm up" I said jolting up to a sitting position.

"House your exhausted you need to go home and get some rest." Wilson said though, I wasn't paying much attention.

"House?' he asked again using his concerned tone.

"Feel dizzy..." all I managed to say before throwing up all over Wilson's shoes.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Lucky I wore my new shoes today, never liked them anyway." I said sarcastically as I looked up to see House smirking at me through cloudy eyes. House looked even worse then when he came in, now even paler his body trembling though mainly he looked tired. He signed eyes closed swallowing slightly. I checked his pulse and as expected it was high, I felt his forehead, no fever but moist and he was leaning into my hand. I sat beside him lifting my hand from his head. Took him longer then it should to notice; he leaned his head back on the sofa opening his eyes to look at me.

"How bad's the headache?" I asked concerned. His eyes were now shut; I was convinced he passed out until he mumbled a quiet "Bad"

"Migraine?"

No answer he seemed preoccupied his right hand was clutching his thigh while his left was massaging his temple wearily.


End file.
